


Solace In Your Body

by prettylittlehead22



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Babysitter Steve Harrington, Damaged, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gaslighting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lots of daddy Steve, Mild Sexual Content, Mind Games, My First Fanfic, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Physical Abuse, Quote: Love is for children, Rough Sex, The side of Billy we never see, Vaginal Sex, be kind, story of my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlehead22/pseuds/prettylittlehead22
Summary: Billy Hargrove is fucked up... it's alright though.She's fucked up too.It's how they operate.Two fucked up people.Fucking each other.That's all it'll ever be right?





	1. To Be Seen

Billy fucking Hargrove.

He was Billy fucking Hargrove.

So why the fuck was this girl glaring at him with an intensity only he himself could rival?

He'd had to tell the bitch off, for wearing a hooded cardigan whilst being poolside. The regulations ruled it as a safety issue, and he ruled it as being a weird fucking thing to do.

The whistle dropped from the curve of his lips as he spat it out. "Did you not hear me, I said either you take it off or get out. You wanna get banned for life, 'cause trust me I can make that happen." This bitch slid the shades that rested stupidly on the bridge of her nose, back onto her eyes. He was about to repeat what he'd said the first time, even though he really didn't want to.

Billy hated repeating things.

The girl however seemed to get the message, standing slowly never once breaking eye contact with the lifeguard, her hands worked on pulling down the zipper on her cardigan. He watched almost enthralled as what lay beneath suddenly became visible to his predatory eyes. To say he was surprised would be an understatement, he was blown away. Behind such misfortune, lay a fucking Latin goddess with a figure rivalling that of any desperate cow in this shitty town. This woman, definitely a woman 'cause no girl he'd ever seen had a shape like this. Covered her curves in a blood crimson swimsuit, ruffles decorating the crevice of her breast to the tip of her belly button creating the type of definition alluding to full tits, so fucking full. 

Biggest he'd ever seen by a long shot, fuck why'd it take so long to see such wonders?  
He snapped his eyes away, not from her body oh no, his eyes travelled the length of her. The suit didn't ride up over her hipbones like the typical women's swimsuit, instead it formed to her body type, the leg meeting just under the bone to further accentuate definition. The tops of her luscious thighs met tauntingly just under her mound.  
Pressed so close together with no gap in between, that the desire to find out how hot the space would be if he were to cup his hand in this particular area flared poignantly in his mind. 

'God' The playboy thought, 'With thighs like those she most definitely has an ass to match.' An ass that would no doubt jiggle attractively when she walked, ran, bounced up and down on his...

A scoff erupted from pink lips and Billy, knowing he'd been caught staring at the temptress, locked eyes with her for the first time. She'd removed her ray bans, the dark shades revealing honey warm brown eyes piercing Billy's blue, without saying another word she shook her hair loose from the ponytail it'd been clipped back in and shook long brunette waves into an appropriate position. Her odd strip revealed perfection from every turn it seemed, but still Billy's brow raised at the scoff she'd released.

"Am I good to relax now, or is there another item of clothing you'd like me to remove?" The playboy's mind was blank for retorts at the smooth melodic tone of her voice, almost.

"Just don't let it happen again sweetheart," He'd begun walking away without another word before he'd thought better of it and spun around to face her again. During his leave, the girl had spread her cardigan out on the lounger she'd sat back on, bending over minutely and giving Billy the perfect view of a round supple ass. There was no keeping his mouth shut at the sight, "Ya know, keeping a body like that covered up should be a criminal offence." The bold statement hung in the air, he watched enraptured as the girl stiffened up, sitting back in her seat with her shades perched in her lap, resumed her earlier glare and spat out in his direction as she put the Ray Bans back on.

"Good thing the lifeguard caught me instead." With no further words she'd stuffed her nose in the book she read before, resumed reading and showed no further acknowledgment of his existence.

Billy resumed his work mystified, interested and more than a little bit horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh I wrote this because i'm a slut for Billy Hargrove. You probably read it for the same reason.  
More to come xx  
I live for feedback, hit me with your best shot


	2. To Be Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for actions abusive in nature, please do not read if you're sensitive to such topics, I will update my tags.  
Otherwise enjoy.
> 
> Suggested songs for this chappie;
> 
> Roslyn- Bon Iver & St.Vincent  
Where's my love?- Syml  
Hostage- Billie Eilish

He'd been giving lessons for the past hour to his favourite mom's group, their kids were easy to teach giving how they'd been practising with him since he'd started here. Plus the attention smothered on by the mothers wasn't so bad either. He was pretty sure he could get that Mrs Wheeler into bed with no more than a bat of his eyelashes and a flick of his tongue. 

Whatever, none of that shit was on his mind.

The only thing he was thinking about, had the body of sin and was currently just 10 metres away from him. Billy snuck what he hoped were lustful glances over to this mystery babe who- judging from her perpetual gaze in his direction- was into him just as much as he was in to her.

Billy didn't even bother hiding his intentions, going with the vibes he was getting. He'd officially been pulling out all of the stops for an hour. Meaning his form has been excellent, the whistle has been put to extra work trapped naughtily between his pink lips, stroked gently by his wet tongue. Sure the mom's are eating it up, as usual but the girl he wanted had been unnervingly still. 

As in there's been no movement from her, not even a twitch. Now normally a stuck up bitch wouldn't get on Billy's nerves because he knew in the end they'd all give themselves away. It was just the unsuspected challenge she faced him with was invited, more so than usual.

God he needed to get laid.

He dragged his eyes over to the kids getting out of the pool, it'd be closing soon, he needed to lock up. "Slow down! No running! I swear to God!" The rats obeyed scampering to get the chlorine off their bodies at the showers. The mom's scurrying after them to the lockers, he smirked patiently at each one as they thanked him on their kids behalf but he was admittedly distracted. The mystery girl remained in the same spot, not moving despite his issued warning for the pool closing soon. Mrs Wheeler was in the middle of saying something when he politely cut her off.

"That's great, I'll be seeing ya." Without waiting for a reply he struts over to his object of interest, taking in her luscious form along the way. When he's close enough to be heard, he doesn't hesitate getting into character.

His hands rest on his hips, "You know as much as I'd love to be stared at all day by a lovely little thing such as yourself, the pool's actually closing now, you gotta leave." No fucking response, she's playing hard to get. He's not about to surrender though, he ventures closer to the beauty, his lashes batting the tops of his cheeks. He makes a pretty picture, he knows he does.

"Right, the silence as much as I dig it isn't a response, it's time to go." Billy's starting to get annoyed at the girl, hotness aside she was being a stuck up bitch. Blue eyes narrowed as the anger set in. "Hey, either you get out or I kick you out myself!" He'd made a move for her but was startled out of it when a harsh honk sounded from the parking lot. The sound cutting through the air was enough to throw the girl into action, she gasped for air as if the life had been sucked out of her. The blood seemed to drain from her face and with the glasses thrown off her face Billy's able to take in her expression.

It's obvious she'd been sleeping, Billy mentally berates himself for not realising. When she meets his eyes the fear barely contained within them knocks Billy through a loop. He'd seen fear like it before, staring back at him in a mirror countless of times.

He's opening his mouth to say more when she beats him to it, gathering up her things in a haste. "Sorry, is the pool closed?" Billy gulps, then remembers who he is and mans the fuck up enough to answer the girls question.

"Yeah, it's closing time. You kind of needed to be gone like five minutes ago." He adds the extra flare of asshole into his sentence to convey his uncaring attitude but the girl doesn't even seem to care, so swept up in getting everything together that she just apologizes under her breath and rushes out of the area in a flash of red.

For the first time in a long time Billy doesn't know what to make of the situation, his mind had gone blank.

Figuring he had to something rather than stand alone looking like a fucking idiot he made for the changing rooms to rinse off and clock the fuck out.

-_-

Natalie hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night.

The overflowing endorphins flooding her system with adrenaline wouldn't allow her to drift off. So she'd stayed awake- whilst he'd slept peacefully beside her -and decided to go to the pool the following day just to get out of the house.

He wouldn't question anything if she had a genuine reason to be out.

The plan was full proof, she'd gotten dressed in the morning whilst being watched. Listened to his husky apologies as she put on her bathing suit and even smiled and thanked him when he told her to cover what was his up with her cardigan. 'Right silly me, thanks Sam I'll see you later'. Even the kiss she'd smothered onto him was perfect, nothing was out of place, nothing could go wrong.

Until things went wrong, horribly wrong.

She'd fallen asleep by the pool like a fucking idiot, if that wasn't stupid enough- giving how Sam had been forced to come and get her- running out to his car without wearing her cardigan was sure as hell a stupid fucking choice.

Natalie knew the error had pissed Sam off the moment she got in the car and started her apologies, he was stiff hands clutching the steering wheel tight enough to make the leather groan in protest. "Sam, I'm sorry I lost track of time-"

"Who was that guy?" The question turns the air stale, tension rising, the yearning to flee getting stronger in her mind is barely tampered down. Natalie shrugs her shoulders going for nonchalance.

"What guy?" Sam's hand wrapped around her throat, his weight crushing her into the door of his Mustang really shouldn't come as a surprise. Still, she flinches as the window winder digs into her lower back, his breath hot in her ear as he squeezes enough to showcase his displeasure at her response.

He huffs as if bored, "Come on Natalie, your stupid but not this stupid. Do I have to ask you again?" Natalie shakes her head with what little space he's kept for her to breathe, trying to not piss him off any more.

"He's the lifeguard, he was just telling me the pool was closing." Even though she's telling him the truth, Sam is still doubtful. He scoffs at the whimper she releases when his hand squeezes the juncture of her throat a little tighter.

" 'S that why he was checking you out like there was no tomorrow, huh? Why you were sprawled out like some whore without your jacket on?" He watches her mouth open but doesn't allow her to speak, slapping her cheek gets it shut and he smirks. "Didn't say I was finished sweetheart, fuck me your such a slut, willing to give it to any guy that bats his eyes your way, ain't that right baby?" Natalie doesn't want to cry, the fact that tears spill from her eyes as she agrees with this monster is not something she can help. She doesn't want to cry because she admitted to herself a long time ago that Sam was right about her, she was everything he said she was. He forgave her time and time again, made her better.

Without him she was nothing.

He shushed her gently, easing his hand from around her throat. Grabbing his girl into his arms he cradles her head and tangles his hand through the tresses of her hair at her nape, harsh enough to hurt. "It's ok baby, I'm here to set you straight, ain't that right? Your mine to do with as I please, cause your too stupid to take care of yourself ain't ya?" Natalie nodded, whimpering pathetically into Sam's neck, needing to be surrounded by his scent. The sudden urge to make him feel good instead of angry pushing her to grind down into his lap. Sam groaned beneath her, the sound fading into a humiliating chuckle as he used his free hand to grab her left ass cheek and control her movements.

Sam was always in control.

Natalie always accepted it because there was nothing else but him, and Sam being in control and feeling good meant no hitting.

Anything was better than the hitting.

She made her voice small, whiny once she was sure he was calm enough to not react badly. "Please Sammy, not here. Anyone could see, at home, take me home. Want you, just you." Her voice wavered only slightly with the heavy sighs she'd released from his bites into her neck. Yet, his actions slowed, mouth ceased moving when he pulled her back to analyse her. With those piercing hazel eyes on her own, she felt exposed as if he could read every imperfect thought running through her mind.

Sam smirked.

"Your mine?" Natalie didn't hesitate to reply, nodding her head in an effort to placate him, when it wasn't enough and he pulled her head back inconsiderately asking again Natalie knew he demanded a verbal answer. After her small cry she nodded with a verbal 'Yes, all yours Sam' she's thrown into the passenger seat, her head barely missing the window screen as she catches herself just in time. The man next to her doesn't say anything, no apology as he turns the ignition, fires up the engine and reverses out of the car park.

Natalie shivers, with sweat dripping down her back from the glaring sun. She pulls on the cardigan despite it being the middle of July and she fucking shivers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic just took a whole different spin from what I originally intended but I don't regret it oddly enough.  
I did write it during SadBoi hours so...  
Sam's a dick, fyi.  
Thanks for reading, I'm seriously surprised the story got as much kudos on just the first chapter. Hope this one was also just as good, or engaging. See ya next update. xx


	3. To Be Heard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a fucking while hasn't it. Sorry about that, I'm a naturally very inconsistent and all over the place person and updating things and maintaining things is just generally really hard for me.  
sowwy xxx forgive me?
> 
> Playlist for this chapter:  
Keep Lying- Donna Missal  
Cherry- Harry Styles  
Janine- Broke Me Down  
Mahalia (ft. Elle Mai)- What You Did
> 
> warnings for the chapter//One use of an insensitive homosexual slur.//
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chappie xx

Billy's hands shake on the wheel of his Camaro as he drives home from the pool.

It's a nervous tick, one he never quite clocks onto. It's continuous beat carries on until the car threatens to crash on one particular rough jerk and he has to reflexively tighten his grip on the wheel; until his palms redden and the veins in his hand pop aggressively. He knows he needs to calm down, he's flooring the gas like an idiot, pushing the car to it's limits with Iron Maiden's 'Wasted Years' blaring through his speakers unapologetically. If he doesn't slow down soon, the chance of an accident increases.

On a normal occasion this fact wouldn't mean shit to him, but right now the situation is anything but normal.

He'd seen her.

Or rather he'd seen them, in the front seat of that hot red Mustang.

At first Billy meant to walk past them, thinking he'd seen what was merely an intimate moment between the two. Then that big headed fucking disgusting douchebag wrapped his hand around the girls neck and Billy's own blood had gone cold. The action itself was familiar in a way he knew all too well, he'd felt pain like that himself, knew the fear conjured from suddenly not being able to breath properly unless allowed.

Paralyzed by the sheer shock of it, Billy watched this man assault this mystery girl with not only his hand but his words, the tears streaming down her soft cheeks evidence enough of upset with what he said to her. When he slaps her right cheek, Billy flinches with her, understanding bleeding across his body. If the sight wasn't repulsive enough, her effort to placate the dick sure was, she'd climbed into the guys lap and Billy watched her work him over- _'avoiding punishment'_ his mind supplied- knowing already where relationships like this one inevitably led.

The bile rising in his throat forced him to finally look away, avoiding the sight until the Mustang purred out of the parking lot. It had begrudgingly taken him a while to lock up and get into his own vehicle, the thrum in his viens which always spoils for a fight taking over in unsafe forms as he drives and drives and drives.

He's not even sure if he could handle going home, home to see Neil sitting there, with all the things he'd done written blatantly on the scars on his fists with no feelings of remorse. Fucking abusers fuck them, fuck them all to hell.

Billy's anger skyrocketed, as he mistakenly puts himself in the girls shoes. Changed her aggressor for his own, felt Neil's hands blocking _his_ airways calling_ him_ shitty names which shouldn't have even mattered but still made tears fall down his own cheeks on the worse days.

"FUCK!" The dirty blond growled to nobody, his fist slamming into the roof of his car with little to no care.

He needed an outlet, that cow Stephanie whose parents were always outta town seemed like a good go to. He'd fuck his frustration into her, hopefully getting the image of that girl scraped out of his fucking mind.

*-*

He'd gotten home at around 8am, the Camaro crawling slowly along the road until he'd confirmed both his Dad and Susan's cars were gone.

Billy didn't have work today but he was in charge of dropping Max off at the arcade on Saturday mornings, his dad had made that more then clear. Plus it was a chore he didn't want to complete in the same clothes he'd worn the day before; with the scent of sex clinging to him.

He'd gone in and changed, hung out for a bit, blared his music at a volume far beyond appropriate up until the moment Max banged on his door.

"Hey I'm ready, let's go!" Billy growled, getting up for where he was sprawled on his bed to march over to his door and swing it open.

Max didn't even jump at his antics, just crossed her arms as he spat out another empty threat. "Don't bang on my door dipshit, I've told you before!"

The red head scoffed, her arms crossed in front of her chest with an ease Billy hated to admit made her look less like a dweeb and more like a badass. "Whatever, just put some shoes on. I'm gonna be late meeting everyone if we don't go now."

Billy was so preoccupied mentally he forgot to maintain his annoyed persona, he threw a 'fine Maxine' in her direction as he went to find his boots. He missed the way the redhead's brows lifted in surprise whilst he put on his shoes, ducking past her into the hallway to get to the front door once he was ready.

They entered the vehicle silently, he reminded her to buckle up, doing his own seatbelt in the process.

It was when he'd pulled off down the road going at a practical speed that Max's voice cut through the silence. "Billy," He cursed himself for the tremble in his hands at the soft hesitance in her tone. "Are you ok?" There's an image Billy can't get out of his head, hands wrapped around an undeserving throat. The innocence of her question just makes his head pound, what if it was Max whose boyfriend beat on her? It's not an image he likes, he doesn't take all that shit from Neil for any old reason. The image of Max getting hurt is exactly what he's trying to prevent by staying at the house. He knows if he leaves all that anger would just get directed somewhere else, whether it was on Max or Susan it didn't matter to that sick son of a bitch.

To Billy however... he just couldn't let that happen.

Pushing away such thoughts he mumbled under his breath, "I'm fine Dipshit." then turned his attention back onto the road.

*-*

They pulled up to the arcade just in time, Max had jumped out the moment he pulled up and he had to aggressively remind her not to slam the door shut...again.

A threat she ignored completely in her rush...again.

Billy revved the engine with gritted teeth, ready to screech the fuck away when his line of sight got caught on the arcade window halting all actions.

A poster for some geeky competition was being hung on the glass, the girl sticking it up was clearly tiptoeing. Her boobs were pressing up attractively against the glass due to the height imbalance and Billy took his eyeful. The sight of her was enough to make him forget about his recent mood, well it would have been enough if the girl hadn't righted herself on the ground and adjusted her ponytail; cause that was when he got a good look at her face.

The same face that'd been slapped by an asshole in a car, the same face that'd plagued his mind for the past hours.

Fuck.

He was fucking hesitating again, something he just didn't do. The grip on his steering wheel had tightened to a devastating extent, as he just watched her admire the finished poster before turning away from the window to resume working. He wanted to do something stupid, no scratch that he was gonna do something stupid.

Billy reversed back into the parking lot to find a space, he was gonna get some fucking clarity.

-_-

Natalie wiped down the surface of the counter for the third time in the past hour, paranoid she'd left some kind of dirt behind. Of course she knew there couldn't possibly have been any, but cleaning was the only way she could keep her mind off of the bruises on her hips and thighs. The welts Sam had left behind weren't always easy to hide, for example the fingers he'd wrapped around her neck the day prior had left bruises behind on the skin. She'd been forced to wear a turtleneck underneath the customary 'Palace Arcade' uniform t-shirt, a look her manager Keith brought up a few times but stopped bringing up after the sixth time it happened.

Anyway, putting away her cleaning cloth behind the games desk Natalie blew a stray curl out of her face. The ringlet flew right back into her face, again and again every time she blew it, she was so sucked into this game she'd created she didn't realise someone had walked up to the front desk until someone cleared their throat.

Natalie jumped, "I'm sorry I didn-" The words die in her throat as she locks eyes with none other than that lifeguard douchebag, this admittedly was not something she expected to have to deal with on her bad shift.

Then again she didn't call her Saturdays that for nothing.

A barely concealed groan threatens to escape her shut mouth but she caught the urge right on time. The blonde seemed to be analysing her with eyes bluer than the hydrangeas that grew in the very back of Sam's yard. He cleared his throat again and Natalie couldn't help but apologize her voice regrettably softer than it had to be.

"Can I help you?" She asked and he mulled the question over physically, his pink tongue sticking out playfully between his teeth, hip cocked on the desk as he leaned in close.

When he speaks, it's low somehow soft. "I haven't been here before but I wondered what machine would be best to play." Obviously Natalie hadn't been expecting the sincerity in his tone, it being such a contrast to yesterday's biting harshness.

"Right," She tries and fails to not elongate the t. Then because she's literally obligated to help him she rounds her sparkling desk and approaches. "well because your an amateur i'd start you off with maybe something like Pacman." She rounds the desk to show him where the machine is and misses the look he casts to the fabric covering her neck in her rush to the machine. They pass by the bustling kids in the middle of the floor to a more reserved corner, the whole time Billy reminds himself why he's here, why he's enduring the smell of pre-pubescent hormones and angst. She walks in front of him, a surety guiding her movements in such an appealing way that Billy's eyes have to flick up to her face the moment she turns around.

The girl -whose name he still doesn't know- speaks over the basics of the game, how best he can complete levels and the amount of tries you get for a quarter, Billy watches her nose twitch subtly every time she jerks her arms around in a speed too fast. She was a hand talker, and a natural smiler too, the actions came so easy to her she probably didn't even know she was doing them.

"Anyway, I could keep going on explaining but to truly get it you'll have to play it for yourself." Billy moves in close, eliminating the space between himself and Natalie whilst slotting himself in front of the machine. Natalie inhales sharply but makes no move to scoot back or anything, Billy knows he can't make any sudden movements so goes to slot a quarter into the machine slowly.

The machine whirs to load the level and the girl bites her lip nervously as Billy starts to play.

Now he's not one to admit it but he sucks at anything not remotely sport relate, so this nerd shit really isn't for him. Hence the reason he's never been inside the fucking arcade. Billy can't help the fact that he's so competitive he's just always been that way, so when the stupid coloured ghosts eat his Pacman for the third time on his way to get the cherry, it's a gut instinct to growl in frustration whilst slapping the machine.

Beside him, the girl jumps causing his eyes to snap straight onto her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The girl calms herself down and snorts.

"You didn't scare me, just surprised that's all." Then she giggles at him, her nose scrunching up when her hand digs into her pocket pulling out a quarter for Billy to have another go. "This time try to exit the right side of the map through this tunnel, you'll pop up to the left and get the ghosts off your trail." Billy licks his lower lip, leaning the slightest bit closer to her.

"Yeah, you wanna show me." If his flirtatious tone registers in her mind she doesn't let it show on her face, simply carries on smiling at the screen as Billy starts a game following her advice.

They carry on like this, in the corner playing Pacman for quite a while. All whilst not knowing each others names, laughter coming surprisingly easy to the girl who he knew life had not been kind too. Even a few of Billy's smirks had been genuine, it was all going swimmingly well until the devil herself approached them with eyes ablaze with disgust.

"Billy! What the hell are you doing in here?" The boy in question held back his flinch at Max's high pitched fucking whinging, dammit the redhead really did sound like a fucking harpy most days.

"Getting more acquainted with the machines Max what does it look like?" Natalie's brown eyes dart between the two with interest.

"But why?" Billy doesn't get to answer that question as it's this exact same moment that the whole gang decided to show up.

"What's _he_ doing here!?" Explains Sinclair.

"Wait a minute, this has got to be some kind of _joke!_" Whines Wheeler.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE SHITTING ME!" Yells toothless, whilst the smallest in the group does nothing but shift awkwardly on the balls of his feet, tucking himself behind Nancy's bitch of a brother in a universal sign of not wanting to be here.

The vein in Billy's jaw is sure to be jutting out by now as he comes face to face with some of the weirdest freaks in Hawkins. His posture does nothing to portray an ease, or confidence like it usually does and Billy's not even sure why he feels so fucking embarrassed.

The girl laughs nervously from beside him and it's like the embarrassment increases tenfold. Her natural smile once again taking over. "Hey MadMax, guys. Do you like need anything?" Toothless- yes Billy does not remember his name- makes an affronted noise, it's like this high pitched pig squeal; as if seeing the girl next to Billy is a total betrayal.

Only when he's breathless and the noise stops does he nod rapidly over and over again slowly retreating around the corner.

"Yes, yes we do need something. Steve! Steve! Steve!" Billy can practically hear his teeth grinding against each other, the grating sound keeping him centred as this bullshit escalates around him. Max is still giving him this weird alien look and it's only adding to his discomfort, making his skin itch. Next to him the busty brunette tries to dissuade the toothless kid from shouting too loudly in the zone, but stops dead when she bumps into one of the pinball machines on the way.

Her pained gasp gives Billy a clarity he wasn't sure he wanted. Suddenly the lifeguard wants to run away, the instinct to fight is clawing it's way through his bloodstream, pairing itself aggravatingly with the flashing lights and sounds of endless laughter, the feeling is enough to make him want to hurl.

"Nat are you ok?" Max's voice reaches his ears pushing him out of his head as does the reassuring tone of this _Nat_, as she tells Max she's fine just a little clumsy.

_'Covering for him.'_ Billy's mind supplies._ 'She's covering for the man that hits her.'_

_'I do the same thing.'_

The room feels ten times smaller, the feeling worsens as none other than Steve fucking Harrington comes around the corner.

"Dustin for god sakes you're not making any- oh." Billy and Steve stare at each other like it's a fucking showdown. Steve's eyes only leaving his to make sure all of his kids were unscathed, Billy doesn't hold back a scoff.

As if he'd actually touch any of his misfits in the middle of a crowd. Or ever again for that matter.

Steve's eyes are extra focused on Nat, who still appears to have no clue what's going on.

"Natalie, you alright?" She rolls her eyes at the gang and rubs at a spot on her side- 4 inches higher than where she collided with the machine Billy notes.

"What? Yeah of course Steve, I'm fine you guys all worry way too much." Then as if to prove her point she drops the hand and retaliates with a question of her own. "What's going on, why're you all so on edge?" That's when Steve focuses his attention back onto Billy, those weird fucking Bambi eyes looking at him with a wrath so self righteous it makes the blondes head spin.

_'He's still got the scar.'_

The kids all give each other secret glances, telepathically communicating the best excuse for their complete overreactions.

It's the Wheeler kid who speaks for them. "Just making sure Billy wasn't lost on his way to hell-" Steve intervenes, nudging the ass hat into Lucas who then proceeds to punch him in the arm, all the while the curly haired idiot shrieks like a fucking girl.

Steve clears his throat and adapts a fake smile. "What he meant was, umm, uh- We were just wondering if we could exchange some notes for coins! Yeah, um like loads of coins!" The gang all groaned lowly under their breath at the clear lie Steve had barely managed to scrape together, 'Dustin' going as far as to facepalm. Even Billy, whose fists hung loosely by his sides now couldn't hold back a quirked eyebrow.

However, Natalie- hot name by the way- quirked a smile at him. Apparently Harrington's charms could fool practically any broad in the whole of this shitty town.

"Well why didn't you guys just say so, bet your dying to get some new high scores right!" Her enthusiasm was almost sad to watch, especially when the gang all just awkwardly nodded at her cluelessness.

Natalie wandered round to her desk where they kept the money bags in a not so secret lockbox, the gang following on closely behind, except Max of course who was too busy giving her step brother these indecipherable looks.

Finally, Billy snaps. "Jesus Christ, what're you lookin' at me like that for?"

"You didn't say you knew Natalie." The comment sounds so close to an accusation that it admittedly throws him for a second. He licks the top row of his teeth, folds his arms and buys himself enough to come up with a response.

"I don't."

Max doesn't miss a beat. "You seemed close just a moment ago." Billy rolls his eyes.

"I'm close with just about every chick in Hawkins Max, you've never cared before." Max hesitates at his outburst and Billy mentally berates himself for using the word care like he was some chick or worse one of the fairies his dad always goes on and on about.

"Yeah well, you don't smile at any other girl in Hawkins like that." Both of them stand in silence after the statement.

Billy can't describe the feeling in his chest, it's tight and hot and feels like it's eating at him alive.

"Look shit brain can we not do this now Jesus."

"No, if your not in here for her then your in here for them and I told you once before to leave us all alone. Or are you forgetting the-" He reaches out a hand to cup over her mouth not quite thinking, he's looking over her at the sight of Harrington rubbing his hand on Natalie's shoulder. She seems quite comfortable with the weight on her shoulder, hasn't even flinched once.

He wants to punch him again.

Max bites his hand bringing him back to the moment but he barely registers it, just pulls away when she slaps his arm away from her.

"What the hell has gotten into you, your being weird!" Billy doesn't even know himself.

"Nothing, everything, look I don't know I'm sorry ok. Let's just go over to your friends and stop being weird ok." Max is gaping at him, her thick brows furrowing together like she can't fucking believe what's going on. He doesn't wait for her though, just walks over to the others like they've been friends forever.

"Is it true you're getting a star wars themed game in here soon?" Dustin asks, his lisp adding this further element of excitement to his question as Billy hangs back a few metres from the group.

Natalie shrugged aiming for nonchalance, "I have no idea what you're talking about." The kid's cap almost falls right off when he fist pumps the air, the littlest kid beside him with the bowl cut finally speaks up and Billy's surprised by his gentle tenor.

"Hey Natalie, did Sam get my drawing?" Natalie stills, her façade cracks and Billy sees it, his mind roars. It's momentary, a slight frown of her mouth which is only lifted as she remembers herself and smiles gently down at the kid.

"Yeah, he really liked it Will. Thought the car was awesome." Will practically beams and Billy just knows, from the look in her eyes that she's lying to him.

Ha.

The gang, after being given the coins from Nat all rush off further into the arcade, to do what? Billy doesn't know nor does he care. He was too fixated on glaring daggers into the side of Harrington's head who'd stayed behind to talk to her.

Alone.

"You both ever gonna stop by Scoops on your days off, we got new flavours in. Cookie dough supremeeee." Billy really shouldn't be as jealous of this friendship-thing as he is. Seeing as Natalie's got a guy and all, but it somehow just makes it worse.

Harrington is making it worse.

He has no idea who she is, what she's going through. He's being a complete dork and yeah it's making her laugh but he doesn't understand.

Billy he does, he get's it more than anyone else probably ever could.

With the thought it's like a lightbulb turns on, a new determination comes over him.

He saunters over to the two, aware of the set of eyes that follow him. It's Steve who ends up jumping in surprise when he notices Billy is staring directly at him.

"Harrington, can I talk to you for a minute." Steve's eyes widen, if Billy didn't know just how much of a_ King_ Steve could be, he would have sworn there was fear in his eyes.

"Uh, sure?" The idiot doesn't move.

Natalie smiles gently between them and still no one moves.

Billy shuffles on his feet, choosing to hiss through his teeth a clue of sorts. "Outside!" That get's him moving, he jolts right up from leaning over the counter and gestures awkwardly outside with a jerk of his chin.

Billy grins at Natalie. "Be right back NatNat." With a snort she bids them out with a wave, by now they're getting weird looks from the party whose noticed them leaving together.

Dustin's shrieks follow them. "Steve! Steve! Don't join the dark side Steve, remember your training!" Whereas Steve ignores him, Billy can't help but throw a devilish grin over his shoulder in the kids direction.

His toothless gawk is totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo, Honestly Billy and Steve are my Dads.  
I love them so much.  
Writing Dustin was also my favourite, I loved it.  
Any ideas for future chapters or anything you wanna see I would be happy to write it in. xx  
Thanks for Kudos and comments, I adore you all.  
Kisses xxx


	4. To Be Kinda Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves a lot of half assed apologies, awkward introductions, plotting, some kind of forgiveness and unfortunately fucking SAM. (Who I envision as the actor Alex Pettyfier)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my my my, I am literally so sorry. I'm a mess like honestly but we moveee. Depression sucks, but without further ado I give you chapter 4, it's short but sweet. Well not really sweet but you get the gist.
> 
> Playlist for this chapter:
> 
> Doja Cat- Lonely  
The Weeknd- Heartless  
Hope is a dangerous thing for a woman like me to have- Lana Del Rey
> 
> Warning for this Sam being a prickkk, undermining, verbal humiliation but like super mild.
> 
> Enjoy the chappie xxx

Steve watches Billy wring his hands together. He's obviously itching for something and the sight is awkward enough for Steve to kind of sympathize with him. He delves into his pocket and pulls out a box of Embassy's, he takes out the first cigarette and hands it off to the teen. Billy grabs at it immediately, popping it into his mouth without a thank you. Steve huffs in return to the blondes behaviour, pulling out another and doing the same once it becomes clear that a 'thank you' isn't gonna happen. He closes the box patiently putting it back into his jacket, the lighter coming out moments after.

Billy doesn't wait for him to light up his own cigarette first, just grabs the item from his hand as if its his own salvation. Steve's convinced- and not of the first time -that the conversation is about to get heavy.

There's a small appreciative sound that leaves Billy after his first drag, Steve takes back his lighter, lights up and does the same. The blonde still hasn't said anything and although the mood has relaxed slightly he's not going to wait forever.

"So...what's up amigo?" Billy snorts unattractively, his eyes narrowing slightly onto Steve's face. Although Steve's really intimidated by the look he doesn't let it show, just portrays this cool façade becoming for a moment old King Steve again. 

Well, he tries to.

What happens instead is he tries to lean against the glass of the window with his palm and ends up slipping when he underestimates the amount of polish they get cleaned with. There's a harsh chuckle coming from the boy beside him, when he looks up Billy has his tongue trapped between his teeth; he's not even trying to conceal his chuckle. A fact which Steve resents as he rubs down his head from where it'd hit against the pane. 

He's had just about enough.

"You know if you just wanted to laugh at me you could have done it inside." In fact, he starts to head off into that direction.

"No, Harrington wait." Billy grabs his arm and yanks him back, a gesture he does not appreciate at all. He makes this clear when he shrugs the guy off in a slight panic, Billy backs off from the contact as if he's been burned.

"What the fuck man-" Steve's close to kicking this guys ass, spluttering to get away from him, Billy's gone red in the face and he's getting extremely anxious of gaining another broken nose from the guy. 

Then Billy barks a phrase which gives Steve pause. "Jesus Christ, I'm sorry!"

Silence.

Steve blinks.

More silence.

"What?" The blonde sneers at him, like a dog.

"You deaf Harrington, I said I'm sorry." Oh. This was not where he saw this going.

Billy sucks on his cigarette, the last drag lasting all the way until the filter which couldn't have tasted great but he did it anyway. Steve stares at him just for a moment whilst he gathers his thoughts.

A full minute passes before he gathers up the courage to question why?

"Why? 'cause I wanted to. I beat you up or whatever it's about time I did." Steve opens his mouth but Billy carries on talking. "Look, take the apology man or dont either way it's out there." This seriously isn't where Steve saw this going.

"Oookay." With that he carries on smoking, ignoring the completely flabbergasted glare which has taken over Billy's features. 

"That's it?"

Steve shrugs. "Um yes." He's trying for nonchalance but Billy sees through him, can feel the nervous energy in the air.

"Are you kidding me, where's your sense of pride dude, I kicked your ass aren't you mad at that?" Steve blinks at Billy as if his answer really isn't too hard to understand, which it's not.

The brunette sighs, leaning his back properly against the window as he regards the almost desperate Billy in front of him. it's a version of the boy he hasn't seen yet which in itself is just a tad bit unnerving- ok it's very unnerving. Steve straightens up the slightest when Billy gives him look which begs him to say something.

So Steve does. "Look man, I was mad like for a really long time but then I had time to think about it from your perspective. I mean even though I hate to admit it that night did look shady, I promise nothing like that did happen but I see now why you..._snapped_." Billy flinches, it's just a slight tick of the eye barely visible, but Steve still catches it. It almost makes him sympathise with the brute.

After digesting the comment Billy's face lights up in that same mischievous way. "Aww, you forgive me." Steve scoffs.

"Shut up man." Billy doesn't shut up instead he carries the joke on, batting his lashes and fanning himself as if he's truly flattered. All the while he keeps repeating the phrase _'King Steve forgave me'_ over and over. Steve finds himself laughing along with the boys antics, the whole act going on until a growling engine hum slices through the mood like a knife. Billy's eyes have locked onto something; his entire body stiff and alert.

Steve- still recovering from the full blown belly laughs - follows Billy's line of sight to the familiar red mustang that'd just parked up outside the arcade and can't help but smile. 

Sam Dove, stepped out of his car and made direct eye contact with him, Steve waves at him an action the man doesn't reciprocate; his eyes are pinned onto Billy. 

Billy's simmering as he watches the tall black haired dickhead slam the door of his car closed. Two girls pass the dude giggling the entire way, Sam doesn't fail to make their giggles increase tenfold as he winks at them in this suave kind of way.

"Why are you still waving?" Billy growls under his breath at Steve. "He's already seen you." Steve bashfully lowers his hand realising that the blonde is right but doesn't drop the smile on his face.

Honestly Billy doesn't get the hype, ok fine admittedly Sam is a handsome guy. He's got this classic greaser look, as if he just stepped out of the 60's and hadn't quite gotten the memo that the rest of the world had moved on. His jaw was chiselled, eyes magnetically blue as he stared Billy down as he approached. The guy was built like a shit brick house, appearing a little bit taller than Steve and Billy themselves; never had Billy cursed the Gods more for his lack of a growth spurt. 

Overall the guy looked just like a massive brute, bigger than Natalie, stronger. For him, abuse must be easy, _so fucking easy_.

The sick thought of _'Neil's perfect son'_ shot through Billy's head unwillingly, a thought soon quashed as Sam finally is before them. He stops with his hip cocked, brow raised and face completely straight. 

Steve not sensing the tension, beams.

"Hey Sam, car still looks like a dream." The addressed mans vein works in his jaw, Billy watches it. It's a surprise when Sam unflinchingly smiles back in Steve's direction and claps him on the shoulder, his entire persona comes to life.

"She still runs like one to." Then without missing a beat his eyes fall onto Billy. "Whose your friend?" There was no mistaking the disdain in his voice, Billy could hear it clear as day, that subtle underlying hatred.

Steve carries on unbothered or rather ignorant of this fact, "Friend in this case would be a very strong word, this is Billy Hargrove- Hawkins former high school king." Billy doesn't miss the way Sam's eyes crease in amusement, or the condescending grin on his face as he grinds out the words 'king, him?' as if the fact was an impossible one to believe. 

Billy's only human, a simple guy really, he sees something that pisses him off he fights it, regardless of who or what that may be.

Ok that's not 100% true, in regards to his asshole of a father but in most cases he fights and he fights to win.

This case is different. 

Steve, who has no idea of Billy's inner monologue frowns at the blonde, expecting a retort that never comes.

Shaking clear his wandering thoughts Billy plasters on one of his suggestive smirks, "What can I say, I give the people what they want." then to really sell his point he whips out a hint of tongue and bites the muscle between his front teeth. The sight makes Steve snort, an obvious contrast to Sam's frown. Billy can't help but feel the tiniest bit satisfied at his reaction, at least his overrated popularity is good for something.

The feeling is as all things short lived when Billy is reminded once again of the hate he feels for this man.

"You seen babyface around?" Drawls the dick to Steve.

Babyface!! 

Billy doesn't quite gag around his burning cig at the use of the 'pet name' but it's a near thing.

"Uh yeah, she's right inside." Sweet naïve Steve fucking Harrington gestures round to the windows of the shop at the desk where Natalie stands watching them with barely concealed anxiety. To top it off he even gives her his brightest wave.

Billy knows Steve's made a stupid mistake, knows it before the words even leaves the brunettes mouth. "We were just making sure the kids didn't pester her with their overbearing natures, you know how they are." There's a vein in the burrow of Sam's jaw which tics the moment he clenches it, Billy watches the cool exterior snap within his mind. Watches it all unfold with a familiar twist in his stomach.

'Jesus Christ Harrington' If Billy didn't think Steve was more than a pretty face before, he sure as hell does now. The dude's just single-handedly given Sam ammunition, something to use against Nat when the two of them are alone and he doesn't even fucking realise it. The brute however remains somewhat composed enough to smile, alike to a shark and claps Steve on the shoulder.

"You ain't gotta worry pal, taking care of that little lady is all on me." On that note he eyes the window back to where he knows she's fucking watching them and gestures for her to come outside. 

It's sad.

She doesn't even try not to obey him.

Billy, with his cigarette hanging forgotten between his lips can't help but put himself in her shoes for the hundredth time, because just like Billy- who can tell when the tension in Neil grows to a thickening state- she _knows_ what's coming.

*-*

Natalie's throat falls into her gut the longer she watches Steve, Billy and Sam interact.

She could feel Sam's eyes clock her location the moment his booted feet hit the tarmac and if the sight of him wasn't enough to shock her than the roar of his engine was. 

Now she finds herself walking out of the store to meet them, following Sam's silent command immediately. If she delayed it would only be worse for everyone present.

The door squeaks a little as she tries to push it open, the strain it puts on the bruises if she tries with her full body isn't worth it; a lesson she'd had to learn the hard way. Sam's eyes are glinting when she meets them, he looks for a second vaguely happy and if she were the same old Natalie who'd only just met him she would have thought exactly that.

She isn't that Natalie anymore, that girl no longer exists and the _'smile'_ on Sam's face is anything but happiness, it's mockery.

"Does my poor Babyface not know how to open doors properly." He croons the moment she's near to him, grabbing the frightened girl in by her arm to squash into his side. He follows all of this show with a sloppy kiss to her cheek, their height comparison so uncomfortable Natalie practically has to rise on her tiptoes to receive it with full gratitude.  
The Latina avoids eye contact with both teens opposite them and plasters on her best smile.

"That door is just abnormally heavy I swear." She's sure to make her voice small, higher in pitch, play to his masculinity never against it.

"Abnormally huh, such a big word Babyface. Don't hurt yourself." She pretends to laugh but the noise sounds hollow even to her ears. When she spares a glance upward her brown orbs meet the blues of one Billy Hargrove whose eyes form slits directly glaring at Sam.

For a reason Natalie's not quite sure of.

'Maybe he's a feminist.' The irrational part of her brain whispers at her. 'Or maybe he_ knows_'

No, a guy as tough, flirty and damn right confident as that couldn't possibly. 

Steve, oblivious to the subtext shakes his head to something going on in the arcade. "Ugh, I swear this shithead hogs the machine every time-" With a quick hand he bangs upon the glass. "Dustin I swear to god if you don't move onto another machine soon I'm coming back in there!" Billy's eyes haven't torn away from Natalie who jumped a full foot in the air at the harsh banging sound. 

Meanwhile Dustin's muffled voice yells back to Steve from inside. "Don't do this to me man, I've got past the 69th level in the quickest time yet, if I carry on playing this and only this for the next 20 minutes I'll have surpassed MadMax!" 

"No you wont dipshit!" Max overhears Dustin from where she button smashes on the machine beside him and kicks the young boy right in his shin.

Dustin screams bloody murder. "Max no don't, if I die you're being kicked out of the party!" She kicks him again undeterred. "Steve! **STEVE**!"

"Oh for god-sorry guys." With a clap to Billy's back the babysitter is off, going about his duty as if he were fucking mother teresa.

And then there were three.

"So Billy," Goes Sam and Billy tries not to fucking snap. "How long have you and Natalie known each other." Nat opens her mouth but Sam stops her. "I'm asking Billy nosey, not you."

She shuts up.

"We don't know each other, she's nice to my sister is all." With the short dismissive comment he walks away toward the Camaro, making sure not to make eye contact with the small girl when he does.

With the rev of the engine under feet, Billy's thoughts are finally clear.

He wasn't gonna just watch this shit this time, he was gonna fucking do something about it.

He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super happy with this one not gonna lie.  
But I felt like it needed to be updated before like this coronavirus totally ruins everything.  
If you're in self-isolation hope this makes your days a lil better.  
Your all sweethearts for taking the time out of life to read my bs regardless.  
I'll be inconsistent but I do really want to finish this fucking fanfiction.  
As per usual your Kudos and comments literally give me life, I adore them.  
Kissessssss xxx


	5. To Be Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy visits scoops, so does someone else. Secrets are spilt, plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings, I think this chapters well overdue don't you. The world gets a little worse each time I upload it seems so I hope everyone's clinging to the things that make you happy in this confusing and thought provoking time.
> 
> Playlist for this chapter:
> 
> Pretty when I cry-Lana Del Rey  
Cherry- Lana Del Rey  
M A N I A- The Weeknd
> 
> Warnings include references to abuse.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chappie xx

There's this insistent hum floating around Steve as he leans against the counter at scoops, his attempt to bat the pest away seems to only make it angrier and he's getting more frustrated by the second.

He sweeps the air, the thing buzzes straight back at him, a little too close to his ear. He jerks back and flails, knocking his hat right off his head. "Ahh!" His little scene of panic isn't missed on a group of girls who cackle at him from the corner. Steve tries to recover some of his flair by picking up his hat but gives up after the group's cackles turn into howls.

"Congratulations dingus, you officially suck times 7." The brunette sighs as he turns to face the smirking Robin, whose face portrays nothing but delight as she adds a new line to the tally board. 

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up but that thing was massive." Is his weak explanation to Robin who he knows doesn't buy it for a second.

"He's over exaggerating." A deep voice drawls from behind him and Steve jumps out of his skin and this time narrowly avoids making contact with the floor himself. His hand shoots up to his beating chest when he realises just who scared the shit out of him.

"Christ Hargrove! Somebody should put a bell on you!" Steve stands slowly.

Billy leans against the counter, that signature grin on his face. "Didn't know you were that kinky Harrington." And isn't that just the perfect way to shut Steve right up. The brunette's face turns a spectacular shade of pink and Robin raises her a brow at the blonde who had managed to get that reaction from Steve.

Billy notices her excessive glaring and turns his head away from Steve to watch her examination head on. He takes in the ratty sneakers on her feet, the lighter streaks of blonde in her hair, bangles on her wrist which tell Billy all he needs to know. Lastly he centres his gaze on her face, really watching her in a way which would unsettle any other girl he spoke to. 

Not this girl though. Robin doesn't even blink.

'Got her'

Robin thought she'd gotten a grasp on who Billy Hargrove was, she had heard the rumours in school of the boy who revelled in attention, fights and girls. The cockiness of him wasn't a surprise, but rather the staring. Billy looked at Robin in a way which penetrated her soul, those crystal blue orbs didn't just cross her body they took her in. Pulled her apart in a way no one had managed to before. The very sight of that alone gave Robin pause.

There's just this knowing in the boys eyes which tells of something much more.

Like he knows.

When her eyes retreat back from the jean jacket to his face, she's met with a smirk. Billy Hargrove is smirking at her and _oh my god_ what has her life become.

Steve's eyes flicker between the two, a grimace on his face. "Umm, anyway...what're you doing here amigo?" Billy answers but doesn't look away from Robin.

"I wanted to speak to you about something Harrington. It's impor-" 

He's not listening. "Hey! Look whose finally here." Steve's attention switches easily from the boy in front of him to the entrance of the ice cream shop. "Sam hey!" Robin's taken aback once again when she sees Billy freeze, it's physically chilling as she was sure only it ever occurred in movies. The entirety of his frame just goes rigid and she's enthralled by his reaction to the name.

Sam- the prick that he is- fails to notice the sudden tension and saunters over to the group like a runway model. His hand falls onto the counter easily as he greets them, there's a deep cut on his right knuckle. Billy's eyes attach onto it, as does Robins by extension. Unlike Steve she doesn't miss the new tension in Billy's jaw the narrowing of his eyes at Sam mere presence.

Steve's chattering away with the man, fixing him a vanilla cone as he does and Billy wants to scream.

"What happened to your hand?" He asks instead, interjecting Steve. He's trying and failing to keep the tension out of his voice but only Robin clocks on.

Sam- the fucking dog - throws the cut a glance, as if he's only just figured out it was there. Slowly he licks straying drops of ice cream off his hand and hums. "Oh this, got into a scuffle no big deal." Steve scoffs in delight, Robin tenses and Billy feels queasy, ripping his eyes away from the mark as if burnt.

"A fight yeah, did ya win?" Sam throws Steve a grin, leaning over the counter in a leer. Then in a burst of movement he's got the lanky teen in a headlock. Sam musses up Steve's hair as he runs his fist across his head in his imitation of affection.

"Who do I look like Stevie boy, of course I won!" The worst part Billy thinks is that Steve doesn't even realise.

Billy's next words alarm everyone, as they're seethed through clenched teeth. "Must've been some fight with a gash like that." For the first time since Sam got here Steve goes silent, he stares at Billy for way too long as Sam leans back so he's standing tall over all of them again. 

There's not a lot Steve knows about Hargrove but he knows what his anger looks like, it's just for him to be angry now, right here makes no sense. 

Sam shrugs at Billy, his brown almost black eyes glaring into the shorter males soul. _"Shoulda seen the other guy."_ It's a boast, everyone knows it but no one reacts. Sam and Billy glare each other down for a few moments before the dark haired man claps Steve on the shoulder and smirks again. "Thanks for the cone Harrington." Then sparing one last glance at Robin Sam exits the shop.

Steve watches him go and only remembers once the mans too far to do anything about It, that he never paid.

Also what's gotten into Billy and why does Steve feel so suddenly unsettled?

Billy releases a sharp breath he didn't even know he was holding in and bares his teeth. Robin finally decides to speak up.

"Okay what the fuck just happened?"

"I know right, he didn't even tip." Robin smacks Steve up the head. The teen ducks with a flinch, so naively confused. "Ouch! What did I say?"

"There's a time and place dingus, which is clearly not now." Her finger points accusingly at Billy. "You," The Californian frowns, his head pounding and did the room just get a thousand times hotter or is it just him? "we have an AC, it's definitely just you." Had he said that out loud?

"Get in the back room dude, you're having a panic attack." She doesn't wait for him to say anything else, just grabs his hand carefully and pulls him through the door. She shuts the shutters to the window to block out some of the shops noise. Steve feels out of the loop watching Billy collapse onto one of the seats available, he's as red as a tomato, his hands clutching his stomach. 

Robin's suddenly rubbing his back and grabbing an empty ice cream bucket they use a stool for Billy to puke in and Steve gets something akin to a hint. "Okay seriously, what the fuck is happening?" Billy's eyes slide shut trying to make the world a little smaller, the noises less loud but nothing's working. All he can hear is Sam's voice on a loop, that smirk on his face as he gloated about how he hurt her.

_'Shoulda seen the other guy'_

That triggers his gag reflex by thought alone and next thing he knows he's dry heaving into the empty bucket Robin had so kindly supplied for him.

Robin's a saint, whispering calming words into his ear as he gets his lunch from earlier that day out of his system. It's a while after he's calmed down that Steve repeats his question and Billy can't help his frustration, can't help the utter feeling of anger he feels when he snaps at the lanky brunette.

"Jesus Christ Harrington. **Shut**. **The fuck**. **Up**!" The boys thin lips squash in between his teeth as he obeys the blonde whose getting his breathing under control. Billy avoids making eye contact with the two and stands to pace the confined room, he knows he needs to exert his energy, if he doesn't he'll end up hitting something.   
Billy doesn't want to hit anything right now.

Robin tracks his movement with her eyes and settles on a question she was sure the teen could handle. "What is all of this about?"

"It's about _Sam_." The way he spits out the name confuses the ice cream employees even further, no one more than Steve however whose eyes had grown wide and confused at the disgusted tone coming out of the blonde mouth.

"Sam?" Steve repeats and doesn't miss the way Billy blanches, his fists tighten. "What the hell did Sam ever do to you?"

"It's not what about what he's done to me dipshit, it's about what he does to Natalie." They all freeze.

Steve's stupefied, he blinks over and over but can't seem to process the words Billy had just spoken. What the hell was the blonde playing at? And Natalie really, what did he know about Natalie?

"I know she gets beaten up by her prick of a boyfriend pretty boy, and I also know that because of you she's probably got a shiner on her face about the same size as the cut on his hand." The whole time Billy snarls at Steve, he's been backing him up against the wall. Robin has a hand on the bulkier boys chest to create a barrier between them so Steve's sure the boy doesn't intend to hurt him but the proximity sure does give Steve the ability to think clearer.

"How the hell did you find this out?" Harrington croaks and Billy's surprised he's not refuting his every word.

Billy's voice shakes as he recalls the event, the image of it clear as day in his head. "I saw him rough her up in his car, he put his arms around her neck and slapped her around."

Steve suddenly gonna be sick, he'd laughed with the man, had invited Sam over to parties numerous times, complimented his car and envied his relationship, only for the whole thing to be one big disgusting lie. 

The brunette sinks down the wall to quell down the urge to run, Billy backs up to resume pacing grooves into the floor.

Robin seems to be the only one willing to address the elephant in the room. "Okay, so what're we gonna do about it?" Steve's at a loss, his big brown eyes stare up at Robin as if she has all the answers, and Billy feels a bit mean, wants to push someone's buttons so grounds out a comment.

"Leave it up to the lesbian to come up with the ideas, nice one Harrington." Robin's stands staring with her mouth agape at Billy, it's not too long before her pause fades and she turns to glare at Steve accusingly.

"You told him!" Steve splutters.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on a minute now, I did no such thing-"

"You're the only person in all of Hawkins I've told Steve. Don't lie to me!"

Steve shouts over the chick furious at being called a liar, if there was one thing Steve Harrington hated more than anything else it was a liar. "I'm not!"

Billy interjects, satisfied at the reaction his comment got, "He's really not." Robin turns to glare at him instead. 

"Then how the hell do you know?" The blonde's glare each other down for a few seconds before Billy feels confident and let's his signature smirk highlight his features.

"You're kidding me right...?" Robin blinks. "I'm from California. You might as well have _'I like pussy'_ tattooed across your forehead." When Robin gets over the initial shock of being called out so casually she tries to salvage her dignity by acting like she'd not phased.

Steve's mumbles a 'what gave it away?' under his breath but the girls pointed glare in his direction makes him cough the curiosity away. There's more important shit going on right now, Robin's lesbianism can wait.

Suddenly Steve's overcome with a bright idea. "Why don't we tell hopper?" Billy's eyes narrow suspiciously.

"The chief of police, what the fucks he gonna do 'bout it?" Hargrove barks but Steve barrels on with his plan.

"Hop has like zero tolerance for abusers, rumour has it his dad used to beat him. If we tell him he'll literally go ape shit and save her." Billy flinches at the casual explanation of the chiefs backstory and feels that familiar twinge of empathy, Jesus he was turning into a bitch for sure.

"Doesn't he need evidence?" Robin reasons with Steve's point, unknowing of the war going on inside the blondes internal war.

Steve shakes his head and his perfect hair mirrors the movement. "Not necessarily, if Nat comes forward and tells him everything Sam's done to her that'll be all he needs to put him in jail."  
  
"So we need Natalie to press charges."

"Basically yeah."

"What if she's too afraid to, we can't just all corner her and say _'oh hey Nat listen we know you get abused by your boyfriend and need you to press charges against him so you can no longer get beaten'_ that shit's not gonna work it's ridiculous, she needs to be convinced."

Steve and Robin get into a long debate about the logistics of females who report domestic violence whilst Billy spirals once more. He knows how to convince Nat, knows exactly how to remind someone of the reality of there situation; because she's done it for him unknowingly. 

"I can do it." The simple words are uttered into the world by the boy, Robin and Steve set their eyes on his trembling frame to see if they'd heard him correctly but Billy knows what he has to do.

_Knows_ the only way to convince her, is to confront her with someone going through the same thing.

Now...how on earth was Billy going to get his dad to punch him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've honestly had a lot of time to write during quarantine and have used it to focus mostly on this Avengers fic I've been working on for literal years.  
I've also started another fanfiction between Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes because I'm a slut for gay ships of men who will never be together.  
Also Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan are literally DADDY.  
Anyway, I guess if you're reading my work you're looking for a distraction from the real world, I do however encourage you to keep in mind the #BlackLivesMatter movement as it's very important for everyone to understand that no one should be discriminated against because of the colour of their skin, sadly it is happening today and is reaching a whole new peak in the current climate so you know,  
Acknowledge your white privilege,  
spread awareness to those you know don't take such matters seriously,  
use your social media as a platform for change.  
Or do nothing and don't read my work ever again.
> 
> No passive aggressiveness intended, but if you are a racist do me a favour and fuck off mate.  
Social distance yourself from this work (I thought that was funny) because Natalie is a proud Latina woman.
> 
> As per usual your Kudos and comments literally give me life, I adore them.  
Kissessssss xxx


End file.
